Love in a Song
by DJMirnum
Summary: What's the best way to express how you feel about someone? How about a song?


Raven's heart was always kept closely guarded. Her mother did a good job teaching her that. A queen's heart is like a fortress; no emotional attachments allowed, especially toward those of the opposite gender. Raven always wondered if her mother ever really loved her father; if she ever really loved her. But with her mother locked away and not always the most agreeable person to talk with, it's likely she would never get her answers. But thankfully, she was able to form those emotional attachments to her friends at school. As far as boys though, that was a little harder. Not seeing a healthy relationship between her mother and father made it harder for her to do so. She had made friends with some of the boys at school but, was too nervous to take anything further. One boy, named Dexter, however; clearly wanted to but he was too shy to say it. His brother tried to encourage him to be more brave with his affections. Even Cupid tried to get him to be honest with himself and with Raven but, he always said it wasn't the right time. He continued to be her friend and slowly help her warm up to the idea of being more. One day after school, Dexter invited Raven to the coffee shop for a study session.

"I appreciate you helping me with this," said Raven as she brought their drinks to their table.

"It's not a problem," he smiled. "Any time spent with you is great."

Raven blushed a bit. "That sounds like something Hopper would say in his frog form."

"Well, he may have given me a few pointers," Dexter said with a blush. "But it is true; I like spending time with you."

"You are so sweet, Dex."

"Thanks," he grinned sheepishly. "And so are you," he whispered to himself.

They buried their noses into their books to avoid anymore awkward conversations. A waitress came by to get their empty mugs when she recognized Raven.

"Raven?"

"Delilah?"

"How are you?"

"I'm great! And you?"

"Good! Hey, when are planing on coming back to play for us?"

"Oh, well, that was a one time thing," Raven said.

"Are you kidding? We have a list of performers that people request and your name is always on the list."

"Really," said a surprised Raven.

"I think you should totally come back," said the waitress. She handed Raven a schedule. "We have a few openings over the next coming weeks. Pick a night and let me know!"

As she walked away, Dexter got really excited.

"That's so cool! How come I didn't know about this?!"

"Well, it was only me and Maddie and she dared me."

"I think you should totally do it! And this time, I'll come and watch!"

"You really want to hear me play, don't you?"

"Of course, I love seeing you play. I love everything about you."

"Wait, what?"

It took Dexter a minuet to realize what he said and he blushed bright red and so did Raven. Raven then signed up to perform in two weeks. A few minuets later, the owner of the coffee shop introduced the evening's live musician, a young girl with a guitar. As the applause died down, she began to play. It was a slower version of "Fallin' for You" by Colbie Caillat.

 _I don't know but, I think I may be fallin' for you_

 _Dropping so quickly_

 _Maybe I should, keep this to myself_

 _Waitin' till I know you better_

 _I am tryin' not to tell you, but I want to_

 _I'm scared of what you'll say_

 _So I'm hidin' what I'm feelin'_

 _But I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head_

 _I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' bout you_

 _I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I've been waitin' all my life and now I found you_

 _I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I'm fallin' for you_

 _As I'm standin' here and you hold my hand_

 _Pull me towards you, and we start to dance_

 _All around us I see nobody_

 _Here in silence, it's just you and me_

 _I am tryin' not to tell you, but I want to_

 _I'm scared of what you'll say_

 _So I'm hidin' what I'm feelin'_

 _But I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head_

 _I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' bout you_

 _I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I've been waitin' all my life and now I found you_

 _I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I'm fallin' for you_

 _Oh, I just can't take it_

 _My heart is racin'_

 _Emotions keep spillin' out_

 _I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' bout you_

 _I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I've been waitin' all my life and now I found you_

 _I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I'm fallin' for you_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I can't stop thinkin' bout it_

 _I want you all around me_

 _And now I just can't hide it_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I can't stop thinkin' bout it_

 _I want you all around me_

 _And now I just can't hide it_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I'm fallin' for you_

 _Oooooooooh, I'm fallin' for you_

When the song finished and the applause started, Raven's emotions were running high. Something in the songs words resonated with her and given the moment between her and Dexter, it all seemed to describe what happened. Unable to handle the emotions swelling inside, she began to pack up her things.

"I'm sorry Dexter, I better go!"

She ran out before Dexter could say anything, but a look of worry and sadness was clearly etched in his face. The next day Raven did her best to avoid Dexter. Apple and Maddie were the only ones who understood the situation when she came back to the dorms in a panic. They helped her talk it out and sort through the emotions till she felt that she would be ok enough to function but she couldn't face him, not yet at least.

"Raven, you have talk to him at some point," said Apple.

The three of them were standing by their lockers.

"She's right," agreed Maddie.

"I know but, I just don't know how to act around him now."

"Well, let's talk through this again," said Apple. "Do you think about him in a romantic way?"

"Well, not at first but, the more time we spent together and I got to know him; he's really sweet and kind and looks beyond my evil heritage. He treats me like a normal person. He doesn't run in fear of me. You have no idea how refreshing that is."

"Does your heart beat a million miles an hour when you see him," asked Maddie.

"Yes," said Raven as she blushed.

"Do you get butterflies when you think of him," asked Apple.

"Yes," said Raven blushing darker.

"See! You are in love with him!" The three girls looked to see Cupid hovering above them. "Sorry! Didn't mean to eavesdrop but when I sense love is nearby I'm drawn to it. It's so sweet for you and Dexter!"

"But, didn't you have a crush on him," asked Maddie.

"I did but I see that Raven and Dexter are meant to be so I cannot stand in the way, no matter how much it hurts."

Raven saw the sad smile on Cupid's face and felt sorry for her; she hugged the girl.

"Thank you for saying that. Once I settle things with Dexter I'll help you find your true love."

"I appreciate that Raven, but you don't have to."

"I agree with Raven. If anyone deserves true love, it's the goddess of true love herself," said Apple.

"But first things first! What do we do with our current situation," asked Maddie.

"Well, it will have to wait. I have a performance at the coffee shop in two weeks and I need to prepare what I'll be singing."

"Wait! Maybe your song can be your declaration of your feelings to Dexter," said Cupid. "Normally the guy does something like that but who says a girl can't do it."

"I like that idea! Let's go to our room and figure out a song," cheered Apple.

As the four girls raced to Raven and Apple's room, Dexter was lamenting his sorrows to his friends.

"She still won't talk to me. I really screwed this up."

"Somehow I doubt that man," said Hunter.

"Yeah; she's probably just scared," said Alistair. "Be honest and up front with her."

"Like how you should be with Bunny," smirked Sparrow.

"You're one to talk, Sparrow. What about you and Duchess," sneered Alistair.

"Guys! One love crisis at a time," said Hopper. "Look; it's obvious that you like Raven but she needs time to figure out her feelings. Just be patient and she'll come to you."

"I don't just like her; I love her. I'll wait for her if that's what it takes," said Dexter.

"That's the spirit," bellowed Daring. "Always remember, a Charming always gets his princess."

Meanwhile, Raven, Maddie, Apple and Cupid poured through their various playlists for the perfect song for Raven to convey her feelings for Dexter.

"What about 'Bubbly'? Since it was a Colbie Caillat song that started it," asked Maddie.

"No, that doesn't sound like Raven," said Apple. "How about 'Sparks Fly' by Taylor Swift?"

"No, that doesn't say what I want to say," said Raven.

"And what's that," asked Maddie.

"That I'm scared really. I don't want things to end badly and I don't want to get hurt."

"I know it's a risk Raven, but if he's worth it and I believe he is, you have to go for it," said Cupid. "And I think I know just the song. It's called, 'Little Do You Know' by Alex and Sierra."

Cupid played the song for them and Raven knew it was perfect. Even though it was a duet, she would make it fit.

"Maybe I can rework the male part and it be just me asking him to wait for me. Maddie, can I ask you to play the piano part while I play the guitar?"

"Of course! This will be fun!"

Then, Apple got an idea. She whispered it to Cupid who smiled brightly.

"Maddie, can Cupid and I talk to you for a second," asked Apple.

"Ok!" Apple, Maddie and Cupid walked away from Raven so she wouldn't hear. "What's up?"

"I was thinking that maybe, Dexter could help perform the song," said Apple.

"As a way of answering her feelings," added Cupid.

"Do you think you can help Dexter learn the male part," asked Apple.

"Shouldn't we tell Raven," asked Maddie.

"We were thinking it would be a secret," said Cupid.

"Ok, I'll do it!"

"Good! We'll tell Dexter and get back with you later," said Apple.

Apple and Cupid found Dexter sitting by the fountain. He looked deep in thought; mostly about Raven. The girls approached him carefully, since he's been known to get scared easily.

"Hi Dexter," called Apple.

"Oh, hi Apple. Hi Cupid. What can I do for you?"

"We heard about what happened with Raven at the coffee shop," said Cupid.

"Yes, and we have a solution," said Apple.

"And what's that?"

"You sing with her," said Apple.

"What? What are are you talking about?"

"We know what song she's performing at the coffee shop and we want you to sing it with her," replied Cupid.

"Only she doesn't know that," added Apple.

"And how do you plan to accomplish this?"

"Simple; Maddie will be helping you both practice. It's a duet and she is planing on rewording the male part. When the right part of the song comes, you will step in singing the male part," explained Apple.

"Here, listen to this," said Cupid giving Dexter the music player.

When he heard the male part, he was sold.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Good, leave everything to us and don't tell Raven," said Apple.

"In the meantime, just act normal around her," said Cupid.

"Easier said than done," he lamented.

"It'll be fine; don't worry," said Apple.

Over the course of two weeks, Maddie practiced with both Raven and Dexter for the upcoming performance. Raven once was heading to Maddie's dorm when she saw Dexter coming from the opposite direction.

"Dexter? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, Maddie was having trouble connecting to the MirrorNet. I just finished fixing it."

Dexter did his best to play it off; he just finished rehearsing with Maddie. He hoped Raven would buy it.

"Oh, that's good, I guess."

There was an awkward silence between them now.

"So, how've ya been," he asked shyly.

"I've been good. I'm working on my performance at the coffee shop this weekend. Are you going to be there?"

"Oh, I'll definitely be there. I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Dexter smiled at her, he couldn't wait for this weekend. Raven cleared her throat.

"Well, I better get to Maddie's room then."

"Right; see you at the coffee shop," he said walking away. "That was close", he thought.

The night finally arrived. Raven and Maddie were off to the side with Apple and Cupid. Raven noticed the huge smiles on their faces.

"Am I missing something here? You guys seem overly excited about this."

"Oh, we're just happy to hear your song that's all," said Apple.

"Yeah, and it looks like a good crowd tonight, too," said Cupid.

It was true; a lot of students from school were there. Bunny and Alistair; Hunter and Ashlynn; Daring and Darling with Cerise and Chase; Hopper, Briar, Blondie, Cedar, Kitty and Lizzie; Sparrow and Duchess and the O'Hair twins. All their friends showed up, but Raven didn't see Dexter.

"Where's Dexter? He said he'd be here," she asked.

"Oh he's here, somewhere," said Maddie.

"I'll go find him. Good luck, Raven," said Cupid as she walked away. She glanced around to make sure Raven wasn't looking and peeked at Dexter's hiding spot at the far corner of the coffee shop close to the stage. Dexter was really nervous.

"I don't think I can do this," he cried.

"Yes you can; she'll be so surprised. I just hope she still be able to sing though. You remember your cue?"

"Maddie never let me forget."

"Good! I'm gonna go sit down. Good luck!"

Cupid quickly sat down next to Apple who was with Daring.

"How is he," she whispered.

"He's fine, he can do it," Cupid whispered back.

The owner of the coffee shop stepped up to the mike.

"Good evening ladies and gents. Second Cup Cafe is pleased to welcome back Raven Queen on guitar and joining her is Maddie on keyboard. Take it away, ladies."

Raven and Maddie took their places as the audience applauded. Raven was on a stool with her acoustic guitar and Maddie sat in front of a keyboard.

"Hi everyone," greeted Raven. "Tonight, I want to dedicate this song to someone very special and to everyone out there who is going through the same thing. We will be playing, 'Little Do You Know' by Alex and Sierra."

 _Raven: Little do you know how I'm breaking while you fall asleep_

 _Little do you know, I'm still haunted by the memories_

 _Little do you I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece_

 _Little do you know I, need a little more time_

 _Underneath it all, I'm held captive by the hold inside_

 _I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind_

 _I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight_

 _Little do you know I, need a little more time._

Before she could sing the next part, a male's voice cut in and slowly walked towards her.

 _Dexter: I'll wait, I'll wait_

 _I'll love you like you never felt the pain_

 _I'll wait_

 _I promise you don't have to be afraid_

 _I'll wait_

 _My love is here and here it'll stay so lay your head on me_

Raven was shocked by this, but she kept playing amazingly enough. She nodded for Dexter to continue his part.

 _Dexter: Little do you know I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep_

 _Little do you know all my mistakes are slowly drowning me_

 _Little do you know I'm trying to make it better piece by piece_

 _Little do you know I, I'll love you till the sun dies_

 _Raven and Dexter: Oh wait, just wait_

 _I'll love you like I never felt the pain_

 _Just wait_

 _I'll love you like I never been afraid_

 _Just wait_

 _My love is here and here it'll stay_

 _Raven: So lay your head on me_

 _Dexter: I'll wait_

 _Raven: Oh, wait_

 _Dexter: I'll wait_

 _Raven: Oh, wait_

 _Raven and Dexter: I'll love you like you never felt the pain_

 _Dexter: I'll wait_

 _Raven: Oh, wait_

 _Raven and Dexter: I promise you don't have to be afraid_

 _I'll wait_

 _My love is here and here it'll stay_

 _So lay your head on me_

 _Lay your head on me_

 _So lay your head on me_

 _Dexter: Cause little do you know I, I'll love you till the sun dies_

The two of them stared at each other till the last note faded from the keyboard. For a while, there was stunned silence till someone started to clap and that caused everyone else to clap as well. Raven looked to see that a lot of the females in the room had tears in their eyes. She even noticed a few of them stood closer to some of the guys next to them. Ashlynn and Hunter were obviously huddled together; she saw Alistair holding Bunny's hand; Sparrow stood very close to Duchess while she had a tearful, blushing face. Cerise and Daring kind of side glanced each other with their cheeks red. Chase even had a blush on his face when he looked at Darling. Raven, Maddie and Dexter stood and bowed for the crowd and made their exit. The owner quickly said that there will be a short break until the next performance. The atmosphere was still lively for most, including Raven and Dexter. Before Raven could leave, Dexter grabbed her wrist.

"Raven, I need to talk to you."

"Now?"

"Yes and alone."

She looked down at the guitar in her hand until it was taken by Maddie.

"I'll take care if it. You go on with Dexter."

Raven nodded her thanks and let Dexter drag her out the door. Apple and Cupid were smiling and dabbing their eyes.

"I think that went better than expected," said Apple.

"Absolutely," said Cupid.

Dexter still held onto Raven's hand as he lead her down the street. They made it to the park, which was thankfully empty. Dexter pulled Raven behind the large slide.

"Dexter, what..."

Dexter grabbed her face and his lips quickly covered Raven's. She was stunned by how passionate the kiss was and she responded just as eagerly as he was moving his lips against hers. She had to grip his jacket to keep herself from fainting, it was making her feel weak in the knees. Dexter moved his hands to Raven's back and he pulled her closer, causing her to shiver in excitement and soft moan was released. The need for air forced them apart, both panting heavily.

"Dex," she whispered. "Wow," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, wow," he responded with his own smile.

"I didn't know you had it in you."

"Neither did I honestly. I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"So, what's different about now?"

"I just finally decided to do something about it. Sorry it took so long."

"It's ok. I'm glad you did though," said Raven with a smil, but it turned to a frown.

"What is it?"

"I'm still scared. I don't want to end up like my parents. I don't want to hurt you like that."

Dexter kissed her forehead and placed his onto it.

"I'm willing to take that risk. And who's to say it will happen like that. You said it yourself, we should make our own destinies. Now, we can take this slow; I don't want to rush you into something you are uncomfortable with."

Raven smiled and kissed him again.

"But not too slow. I don't want you to feel like I'm holding you back or anything," she said.

"How about this; you tell me when we're going too fast and I'll tell you when we're going too slow."

"Deal."

Dexter kissed her slowly this time, savoring the feeling and taste. He pulled back but continued to hold her close.

"We should go back," he whispered.

"We should," she whispered back. Neither of them moved. "You're not moving," she smiled.

"You aren't either."

"Together then?"

"Together," he said as they both stepped out from behind the slide. "Forever," he thought to himself.

A few weeks later, everyone was back at the coffee shop for a special performance. On the keyboard was Alistair, next to him was Dexter with an acoustic guitar and Sparrow with an electric guitar. Raven was sitting with Bunny and Duchess in the front at the request of the three guys performing. The rest of their friends sat all around the shop.

"Good evening everyone," Dexter spoke into the microphone. "My friends and I want to dedicate this song to some very special ladies in our lives and to all of those who have someone who needs to hear this message. Please enjoy 'Just the Way You Are'."n(A/N: the Boyce Avenue cover)

Both Sparrow and Dexter strummed the first few notes of the song till Dexter sung into the microphone.

 _Dexter: Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_

 _Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

 _She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday_

 _Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me_

 _It's so, It's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

 _But every time she ask me do I look ok, I say..._

 _When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

 _Cause you're amazing just the way you are_

 _And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are_

 _Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

 _Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy_

 _She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday_

 _Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_

 _If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same_

 _So, don't even bother asking if you look ok, you'll know I'll say..._

 _When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

 _Cause you're amazing just the way you are_

 _And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are_

 _The way you are_

 _The way you are_

 _Girl you're amazing just the way you are_

 _The way you are_

 _The way you are_

 _Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are_

 _When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_

 _Cause you're amazing just the way you are_

 _And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are_

When the song ended, the three guys looked over at their girls. They all had tears in their eyes. Everyone was clapping and cheering. Raven met up with Dexter in a far corner of the cafe.

"That was, amazing," she gushed with tears still in her eyes.

"I meant every word," he said while he wiped her eyes.

"How did I get so lucky," she asked quietly as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a shy smile.

"I think we both got lucky." Dexter smiled back. "I love you, Raven."

"I love you, too."

The two of them shared a sweet kiss.

 **Hope you enjoyed this pure Dexven fluff. Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
